


Sweet Mother, I Cannot Weave

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Loving Sex, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Anticipation is written across Hana’s skin in every flush, every goose bump. Angela’s heart melts at the thought that Hana would go through all that trouble and not even care for her own pleasure. It’s the driving force that makes Angela want to give Hana everything. She wants to hold her until the end of time, kiss every inch of her skin and whisper praises to her until its the only words she knows.She settles for mind blowing sex instead.Angela comes home late after a shift and rewards Hana for being a very good girl.





	Sweet Mother, I Cannot Weave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/gifts).

> Thank you to Kiovi for letting me write this! Who needs a self-insert when you can just identify with D.Va and write really self indulgent smut!

It’s late. Hana’s spine pops when she finally pulls herself out of her chair, shutting down her monitors only to find that its pitch dark in the house. 1:34am. Oops. She hadn’t meant to stream that late, but one of her followers had sent her a list of secret achievements and damn if she wasn’t going to complete all of them in one night.

The house is silent, only lit by the lamps that she had left on earlier. Angela isn’t home from work yet. Hana sighs and shrugs, dragging herself to the kitchen for some food. 

The Lucio-Ohs are waiting for her, a beacon of hope for the hunger that plagues her midnight hours. Her stomach rumbles as she gathers all of the rudimentary materials required for her snack.

It’s lonely in the house without Angela, but not unbearably so. Hana had gotten so used to living with her entire team; it had been a strange adjustment sharing a house with just one other person, and a workaholic at that.

Now, she relaxes into the emptiness. Lucio is still awake on the other side of the world, so she sends him some frog memes as she snacks. 

There’s the sound of a key in the door, and Hana would never admit that she jumps at the sound.  
Angela steps inside quietly; she must assume Hana is already asleep. But there she is, sitting at the kitchen table still in her streaming shirt. Angela sets her bag down on the counter and frowns.

“You do realize it’s almost 2am.” She crosses her arms and looks unimpressed behind the frames of her glasses. It must have been a long shift. Hana wasn’t _really_ up when Angie left that morning, but she vaguely remembered seeing her put her contacts in.

“I was streaming.” Hana shrugs. “Things went later than expected. I figured I could wait for you to get home.”

Angela softens almost imperceptibly. She sinks into the seat next to Hana, scooting close enough that their shoulders touch. “Such a sweet girl,” she says.

Hana flushes and leans into Angela. The doctor is tired. Long shifts with high stakes, never enough time to rest between.

“Can I get you anything? Tea? Beer?” Hana snuggles in closer.

“I’m good, _Hase_.” Angela presses her lips to the top of Hana’s head. She pulls Hana into her lap, cradling her close and taking comfort in the contact. Her days are long, but coming home to Hana always feels right. The younger woman buries her face into Angela’s neck, breathing in deep.

“Do you wanna go to bed now?” she asks. 

“Of course,” Angela tilts her chin up to kiss her. She still tastes like vanilla from her cereal. “Let’s clean up first.”

Once the dishes are rinsed and everything is tidy, Hana flops onto the bed. She shucks her shorts and tosses them at Angela. The blonde catches them and puts them in the hamper with her own clothes. Angela doesn’t miss the way Hana’s eyes linger on her curves. Her stomach flips.

Hana is appreciative, but she makes no move to act on her desires.

“Did you need something, little one?” Angela asks. She adjusts her glasses, watching Hana with a calculative look.

The younger woman shakes her head. “Not if you’re too tired.” She pats the blankets next to her.

Angela melts a little. Hana is always so considerate. She settles onto the bed and straddles Hana, pressing her wrists into the mattress.

“I’m never too tired for you _Hase_.”

Hana turns bright pink and gasps. She rolls her hips experimentally, and Angela responds in kind.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Hana asks, never breaking eye contact with Angela. “I could just eat you out and we could go to sleep.”

Hana’s concern only turns her on more, and Angela hopes the woman under her can feel how wet she gets.

“You’re such a good girl for Mommy. I want to make you feel good.”

Hana’s pupils blow wide and Angela can practically see the doubt leave her mind. She rolls her hips again, this time seeking friction. Angela looks hungry behind her glasses. There is no question to her control.

Angela grinds down against Hana. It’s not enough to get either of them off, but it feels amazing and it’s worth it to watch Hana writhe and cry beneath her. Only the cloth of Hana’s panties separates them, and the cotton soon grows soaked between them. Hana bucks beneath her, desperate for more stimulation, desperate for an orgasm. Angela gives her a wicked grin, glasses glinting in the low light.

She kisses Hana deeply, leaving her breathless and desperate beneath her. Her nimble fingers tug at the hem of Hana’s shirt, and the younger woman dutifully raises her arms so Angela can pull it over her head.

Hana is feverishly aroused and eager to please. She throws her arms around her Mommy’s neck and pulls their lips back together. Her mouth travels to Angela’s jaw, over her collarbones, stopping to gently kiss the freckles on her shoulder before trailing down to her breasts. Angela gasps as Hana pulls a nipple between her teeth and then immediately soothes it with her tongue.

Angela’s fingers wind through Hana’s hair, combing through it as the brunette lavishes her chest. “You’re such a good girl, _Hase_. You make Mommy so proud.”

Hana moans, letting her hands wander over Angela’s soft skin. Angela is beautiful, soft and strong. Hana could spend hours just worshipping her body, reverently trailing her hands and lips across her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Fingers dig into Angie’s hips. She feels her arousal begin to drip down the inside of her thigh.

It takes quite a bit of willpower to push Hana away, but Angela has needs for her little girl to attend to. “Can you make Mommy feel good?” Angela drags two fingers through her own slick and brings them to Hana’s lips. It’s a tantalizing sight, Angela’s fingers disappearing between Hana’s lips.

The older woman spreads her legs, pulling Hana forward until her head is between Angela’s thighs. Needing no further instruction, Hana drags her tongue over Angela’s pussy. She wraps her lips around her clit, sucking and licking as she moans. Angela grabs Hana’s hair, grinding against her as her back arches and her head falls back.

“Such a good little girl,” she gasps, pulling at Hana’s hair. It’s perfect, everything she needs after a long day. Her baby girl, so eager to please, so skilled with her tongue as she eats her Mommy out. She loves to take care of Hana, loves to pamper her and dress her up and fuck her until she’s all tears and whispers of Angela’s name. And Hana loves to care for her.

She’s determined, nestled between Angela’s thighs as she drags her tongue over her clit in long strokes. One finger slides into her dripping pussy, shortly followed by another. Angela’s world falls away until there’s nothing but her and her baby girl.

Hana’s fingers curl, and the delighted moan that escapes Angela’s lips has her repeating the motion. All at once, Angela can feel her orgasm building. Each wonderful lick of Hana’s tongue over her pussy pushes her closer and closer to that edge.

“I’m going to come,” she gasps, “You’re going to make Mommy come.”

The words only spur Hana on, and she slips a third finger into Angela’s pussy. The stretch is what pushes her over the edge, and she cries out as Hana continues to fuck her through her orgasm.

Angela has to push her baby away, shove Hana back and close her thighs as she shakes with aftershocks. Hana licks her fingers clean and _damn_ if the sight doesn’t nearly send her over the edge again. She feels her baby girl nestle in beside her, running a gentle hand over Angela’s hips and stomach.

“We’re not done yet,” Angela grabs Hana’s chin and tilts her head up to meet her eyes. “I think my baby deserves a reward.” The shudder that runs through Hana is visible, and Angela grins wickedly behind her glasses before sliding down to settle between Hana’s thighs.

Anticipation is written across Hana’s skin in every flush, every goose bump. Angela’s heart melts at the thought that Hana would go through all that trouble and not even care for her own pleasure. It’s the driving force that makes Angela want to give Hana everything. She wants to hold her until the end of time, kiss every inch of her skin and whisper praises to her until its the only words she knows. 

She settles for mind blowing sex instead, and pulls Hana’s soaked panties off. She’s perfect, dripping wet and moaning softly just from being watched. Angela knows she cuts an intimidating figure, cold blue eyes behind rectangular frames.

Hana reaches for Angela, fingers stretching to make contact and it's too hard to resist. The blonde dips forward, pulling Hana into a soft embrace and kissing the top of her head.

“Let Mommy take care of you,” she whispers, drawing back so she can slip a finger into Hana’s pussy. It’s just barely enough to make her hips roll. Angela is suddenly struck with a need to wreck her baby girl, to pick her apart piece by piece.

“How much can you take for me, _Hase_?” She asks, slipping another finger inside. “Can you be a good girl?”

Hana nods. She’s so powerless under Angela’s gaze that she’s willing to do anything to make her happy.

It makes Angela lightheaded, how easily Hana is willing to submit to her. She curls her fingers and drags her thumb over Hana’s clit. A third finger slips in. The stretch makes Hana cry out, but it’s not too much for her. She bites her lip and grips the sheets in her tiny hands, bucking against Angela’s palm.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Angela croons, letting her lips trail a searing path over Hana’s skin. “Can you take one more?”

There’s a moment of consideration, Hana’s brows furrowing as she evaluates her own limits. Angela is tempted to take back her question, but Hana nods and lets her knees fall wider.

“I can do it, Mommy.”

Angela kisses Hana, overwhelmed with pride and lust and countless other sins as she pulls Hana’s bottom lip between her teeth. They both gasp as Angela slips a fourth finger into Hana’s dripping, wrecked pussy. Her baby girl. Her perfect baby girl, so caring and gentle and eager to please. Angela moves her hand slowly.

Hana is still beneath her, gasping and crying into Angela’s skin as she fucks her.

“Mommy,” she whimpers.

“I’m right here, baby,” Angela assures her, fucking Hana gently. Her pussy is dripping over Angela’s hand. She curls her fingers, and feels Hana clench around her. It’s mesmerizing.

“Come for me,” Angela orders. “Come for Mommy.”

Hana obeys, perfect as always. She cries and bites down on Angela’s shoulder, shaking and spasming in Angela’s arms. Angela continues to fuck her, wants to see her break.

It happens quickly. Hana has barely come down from her orgasm when she’s crying and pushing against Angela’s hand. “Stop,” she whispers, voice shattered from her climax. “Too much.”

This time, it’s Angela’s turn to obey. Her fingers slip out of Angela’s pussy and she pulls back, waiting for her baby girl to take what she needs.

Hana climbs into Angela’s lap, curling against her. “Thank you, Mommy,” she murmurs, eyes drifting shut. Angela adjusts her gently, pulling her in close and kissing the top of her head. She rocks her for a few minutes, rubbing soothing circles into Hana’s skin. 

Reluctantly, Angela lays Hana down, pulling the blankets over her before picking up Hana’s discarded clothes and turning off the light. Hana reaches for her the instant she climbs into bed, and Angela pulls her in close, petting her hair as Hana’s breathing evens out against her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Get updates and bad memes on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)
> 
> Check out my other fics on [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
